InuYasha and his first love
by Katan the Dark Angel
Summary: Inuyasha is going back to the western lands where he first fell in love. Not with kykio but with a girl named.......


(Okay this is my first fanfic and I'm not really good at this. But I am bending the rules a little weenie bit. Im pretending that InuYasha had never fallen in love with Kagome, (SCREAMS from audience) that he never met Kikyo (More SCREAMS from audience), and that Kagome is evil (even more SCREAMS from the audience). I know I know, don't scream at me, but just read it, you might like it)  
  
InuYasha  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting an old Friend  
  
InuYasha and company were all on the move for a little town that had a lot of information on The Shikon-no-tama. InuYasha didn't like this village because it was the village in which he had first fallen in love with Keiko, a half-Youkai. InuYasha told Kagome that he didn't want to go in that village, but Kagome threatened to 'sit' him if he didn't go, so he ended up going after all.  
  
All the villagers seemed honored that InuYasha had come to that village. InuYasha asked every human in that village if they had seen Keiko. Everyone had said no. InuYasha couldn't even find her scent for there were too many humans. When they were eating, InuYasha picked up her scent, she told Kagome to follow him. They got closer and closer he could smell her. When they finally got there Kagome saw InuYasha opened-mouth and staring. At a beautiful young women with jet-black hair and ghostly blue eyes. She wore a Kimono similar to InuYasha, red and made from the same material. But InuYasha had been so sure that he had smelled her scent coming from this direction. InuYasha shot out from behind the bushes and asked, "Who are you, and why do you smell like Keiko?" The young girl seemed very surprised, but she answered with a low, "InuYasha?" How the hell do you know my name?" She said, "I'm Keiko, don't you remember?" "No you can't be Keiko was a half-Youkai just Like me." Keiko sighed and looked annoyed, "InuYasha, don't you see the girl that you met all those years ago were just an illusion. 'Keiko' is me in my half-Youkai form. I can change from a half-Youkai to a human to a Youkai. I doesn't really matter what you saw, the real Keiko is standing right in front of you." InuYasha could only stare, was this girl really the half-Youkai that he knew from so long ago?  
  
Chapter 2: An Explanation please.  
  
Keiko looked annoyed, Kagome didn't understand. InuYasha was confused. How could this girl that could change shape be Keiko? He stared while he noticed that the girls smell hadn't changed. When he looked up at her she was a hanyou! InuYasha couldn't talk, he was frozen. Kagome asked for an explanation, "You see InuYasha when you become a youkai you have the ability to change form. Your brother, Sesshomaru I believe, can't do this because his heart is full of hate." "What the hell how do you know InuYasha's name?" asked Kagome "I knew him a long time before YOU did Kagome." "How do you know MY name?" "I heard you two talking earlier." InuYasha said, "But if you are Keiko then why...... why do I smell Naraku's scent coming from you!?!?" Keiko looked at him as if he was crazy then she said, "Who the hell IS this Naraku guy? I heard you talking about him this morning, who is he? I'm dying to know" "You mean that you don't know who Naraku is? But then why do I pick up his scent from you?" "InuYasha, can you please explain this to me because I'm confused. What does "Naraku" have to do with me?" "I don't know but I promise you that I will find out." Kagome looked at the two of them she seemed a little confused, so Keiko explained to her what was going on. After that Kagome and InuYasha returned with the others and told them to go to the temple.  
  
When they arrived there they were graciously welcomed by 5 ladies. All 5 were Miko's. They told them that they would be showing them around the temple. Soon they were all in the chamber of the head Miko, Keiko. All the ladies bowed in respect, but what they saw was the human Keiko.  
  
Keiko behaved like normally planed and welcomed them graciously. She didn't know it was them who were coming to her temple. The visit went well but they were asked to go to another room so the 5 ladies could explain the mechanics of the temple. After that they were escorted to a room full of young appendices all were dressed in a white, red, or orange kimono (pants). Each had a weapon weather a bow, sword, hiraikotsu's, and many other things. 'Well this is just great, but why is Keiko not showing her true self?' thought InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 3: An Evil Scheme  
  
Naraku was trying to figure how he could put Keiko against InuYasha. When he thought of something he called his oldest daughter Kanna, " Kanna, take the souls of that girl named Keiko." "My lord wont that be dangerous?" Kanna said. "Not for you it won't. Now GO!!!" said Naraku "Hai my lord" answered Kanna  
  
The next morning InuYasha looked around for her but he couldn't find Keiko she had... DISSAPEARED? InuYasha finally picked up her scent and followed it out to the forest he was happy to know that she was okay. But when he found her he picked up the scent of 4 other People, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and Kagome. He smelled their blood and lots of it! He couldn't believe that Keiko would hurt his friends! Then he thought of Naraku, he MUST have something to do with this..... But what? Then he thought KANNA, that dammed child Kanna must have taken some of her souls away from her so that she would be under Kanna's control! He approached the site of the massacre.  
  
From what he could see that Miroku was laying on the ground with deep wounds covering him from head to toe. Sango was laying over him with her head on his stomach with the same situation, bruises, cuts and blood. But InuYasha couldn't see Kagome! Where is that girl? He wondered. Looking around he saw Keiko sitting next to Kagome's body. InuYasha looked at her, why hadn't she moved? Why couldn't she smell him? He was very lost. He could smell two more traces of blood one strong and one getting farther. That was Narakus scent! Then he realized when he looked into Keiko's eyes that she was very weak and needed help fast! Naraku had probably killed her. InuYasha looked at Kagome there were small cuts on her, Miroku, Sango and Shippo must have protected her. Then he looked around for Shippo. He found him just like everyone else, beat up.  
  
He took them all back to the village. After a few ours all of InuYasha's friends were okay. Except Keiko. 3 weeks had passed; Keiko couldn't do anything for another week. She was badly injured.  
  
She asked that Kagome come to her room (which she did). There was a small package there she pointed at it and signaled for Kagome go take it. Kagome nodded, it was a whistle. The note said that when she blew on that whistle Keiko would appear wherever they were and help them out. Then Kagome smiled and left. Great now we have another ally that hates Naraku, she thought with a big smile on her face. This is going to help us, a lot.  
  
Chapter 4: A New Moon  
  
'It's the new moon again, danm' InuYasha thought. Kagome knew this and asked InuYasha to stay close to the group of people. He did but only until she fell asleep then he went to talk to Keiko. She was up already, even though she wasn't supposed to be. InuYasha knew this because he had seen her walking around the temple late at night. When he went into her chamber she wasn't there.  
  
When he went back from his search it was daytime, he told Kagome that he had gone for a walk early so he could get his blood running. Then InuYasha asked Kagome to take a walk with him (well he actually DRAGGED her outside) he asked her for help. He knew that Keiko had given her a whistle he asked her to blow it, softly. Keiko appeared but since she was in her human form then she couldn't find them. InuYasha and Kagome both gasped as they saw that her kimono was all covered in blood Kagome mouthed the words "Is that her OWN blood?" InuYasha sniffed the air and shook his head 'no.' they both wondered, "Then whose is it" Then InuYasha smelled again, and he realized that blood belonged to the villagers! InuYasha swept Kagome on his back and they ran to go check on the villagers. Miroku and Sango were already there. Miroku had a slap mark on his face and 2 bumps on his head. Sango looked disgusted and angry. InuYasha thought with disgust and an 'I knew it' look on his face, I wonder why?  
  
Chapter 5: A Very Dangerous Promise  
  
They had taken Keiko back to her room and made her go to sleep. Then they walked back to where everyone else was, and told them about what had happened.  
  
The next day they all went to see how Keiko was doing. Thank the heavens she was fine, but InuYasha had to do EVERYTHING that he could to help her get all of her souls back. Kagome was frightened she knew what had happened. She knew that InuYasha needed to help her. Then Kagome thought, if I can call her with the whistle then... then there's no reason that it shouldn't work so that it would WAKE UP FROM KANNA'S SPELL!!! Kagome thought about it, a lot, and then she told InuYasha her brilliant idea. He agreed. They would use the whistle to wake her up; she probably already KNEW that Naraku was after her. Kagome went to look in her room it was her shift but when she arrived she saw little drops of blood, KEIKO WAS GONE!!!! She screamed, so InuYasha came to see what was wrong. The instant that he stepped onto that long hall he could smell Keiko's blood. He ran to Kagome swept her onto his back and followed the trail of blood. He remembered the last thing that Keiko had said to him, "InuYasha, you must PROMISE me that if I get into trouble you wont come help, (InuYasha was about to interrupt) PROMISE ME INUYASHA!!!" He only nodded yes, then she went to her room, she looked relieved.  
  
InuYasha could smell the blood getting stronger; his demon blood was begging to be let out. InuYasha said no. He saw that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all on the ground and Keiko was towering over them, ready to strike!!! When Keiko saw InuYasha & Kagome she said in her mind, "Is he the one that I am supposed to kill Naraku?" "Yes now KILL HIM!! AND bring me that Miko!" "Hai, Naraku" She stopped attacking the others and looked straight at InuYasha for a few seconds then she raised the sword that she was using and aimed it at InuYasha. Kagome slid of his back and aimed an arrow at her. InuYasha said, "If you use that arrow it will not hit her. It will come back and kill one of us, so I suggest that you don't use it." Kagome thought, "He sounds so calm. Why does he care so much about her?" InuYasha started to remember the first day that they met.  
  
~Flash Back~ "InuYasha, son, you must hurry or well be late for the party" his dad had said. His mom wasn't there she was at their house because she didn't feel well. InuYasha said," Why do I have to go to a stupid party to meet some dumb girl?" "InuYasha she is to be your future wife, you WILL treat her with respect or else." InuYasha didn't want to know what or else stood for. So he was dragged along.  
  
When he entered the house he could smell the blood of thousands of humans. He looked at his father, but decided not to ask. He wondered around the huge house until he was too tired to go on.  
  
He found his dad and asked to go home. He said, "No, you still haven't met your wife-to-be" he wined and moaned but stopped dead in his tracks he smelled 3 traces of demons blood. His father took him out to the back of the mansion and there he saw the most beautiful young girl in the world. Then he realized that he was being dragged along to go and meet her. He was so shy that she had to break the ice, she said, "Hello. You must be InuYasha. My name is Keiko Kinomoto." She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. InuYasha said, "I always thought that angels lived in heaven." She blushed a deep shade of red. ~End of Flash-back~  
  
He stared at her and thought that he was going to cry. How could the girl that he had once loved so much try to kill him?  
  
Chapter 6: Love? InuYasha could only stare at the only girl that he had ever fallen in love with. She had her sword held up high aiming at InuYasha. InuYasha didn't bother to move. Kagome on the other hand went to her friends to see if they were all okay. Keiko looked at Kagome and thought "Ill come for HER later" Keiko motioned for InuYasha to follow her. Kagome tried to stop him but there was a magical barrier that wouldn't let her get through. She screamed at InuYasha but he didn't even realize that she was alive. InuYasha followed.  
  
(A/N: By the way, Keiko had gotten rid of Naraku's control in this part of the story. Please don't ask how.)  
  
InuYasha was following her to a clearing. InuYasha lay down on the grass and Keiko sat down next to him. He felt her lovely hands run through his silver hair. He stood suddenly which frightened her; "Sorry." said InuYasha "Its ok" said Keiko. "InuYasha? Can I ask you a question?" "Sure what's on your mind" "Do you love that girl called Kagome Higurashi?" He looked at the ground, and then looked firmly into Keikos's eyes. "No. But there is one girl that I love." "Who might that be? Kikyo?" "No, even better. The girl I love is not just mud and bones. Don't you understand Keiko? I love you" She looked puzzled then looked into his eyes, "Do you really mean it InuYasha?" "Yes" and with that final word he grabbed her and took her to a very private place.  
  
She sat down on the ground and stared at all the trees."InuYasha you have always LOVED trees" she thought InuYasha grabbed her by her hands, and crushed her body against his. She was surprised, but she didn't dare say a thing. He planted a kiss on her soft warm lips. He poured his heart and soul into that kiss. She seemed startled at the beginning. But soon she gave up into that kiss.  
  
After a few seconds she broke off from the kiss. InuYasha said, "What's the matter? Is my kiss not good enough?" "No. It isn't that. It's just that." "It's just that what?" "I think that we shouldn't be together." InuYasha looked completely dumbstruck. "My mother never did agree to the betrothal that our fathers made for us. I don't think that she would be pleased with me for doing this. with you, my dear InuYasha."  
  
~Flash-back~ (Keiko's mother comes into the room where Keiko and her father were training. Keiko looks startled. Her father just stared. Her mother stared angrily at her father, the Lord of the Northern Lands.) Keiko's mom screamed angrily, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE ENGAGED MY DAUGHTER TO SOMEONE WITHOUT MY PERMISION!!!?" Keiko's father screamed back, "LORD INUTAISHO MADE ME AN OFFER THAT I COULDN'T REFUSE. HE SAID THAT IF MY DAUGHTER DIDN'T MARRY HIS SON, INUYASHA, THEN HE WOULD ATTACK THE NORTHERN LANDS HIMSELF!!!" Keiko was hiding in a corner of the room, she didn't like when her parents fought. "YOU HAD ABSOLUTLY NO RIGHT TO ENGAGE HER OFF TO A HANYOU, WITHOUT MY PERMISION!!! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ENGAGED HER TO INUYASHA'S OLDER YOUKAI BROTHER, SESSHOMARU!!!" "SESSHOMARU WAS AWAY BEFORE WE COULD ENGAGE KEIKO TO HIM!!!" Keiko's mom calmed down a little and looked for her daughter.  
  
When she found her she said in the softest voice, "Keiko why didn't you oppose the idea of marrying a hanyou? Why didn't you choose Sesshomaru?" "I didn't choose Sesshomaru because I thought that he was too serious. I like InuYasha, he seems really nice." "If this is what YOU want Keiko then. I accept the idea of my little girl being engaged to a.a. hanyou." That was the last sentence that her mother spoke before the engagement was made. InuYasha and Keiko WERE to be married but a terrible disease struck Keiko and InuYasha, so the engagement couldn't be made. ~End of Flash-back~  
  
"Well, I feel sorry that your mother didn't agree with the plans for our marriage but. I still love you and nothing in this world can change that!" She looked surprised. But InuYasha ignored that. He started to undress her.  
  
When he was finished he said, "Keiko. you are beautiful" She stared at him. Then, she started taking his clothes of. Kari thought, "O gods! Why does InuYasha have to be so handsome?" After that she felt warm lips on her throat and neck, she moaned with pleasure. Then InuYasha grabbed her and crushed her body against his. She moaned and begged for more. He kissed her with his heart and soul. She gave in to his kissing.  
  
When Kari woke she noticed that she was already dressed. "InuYasha." she thought. Then she said, "InuYasha? Where are you? This is no time to play hide-and-go-seek" InuYasha came down from one of the trees nearby. She looked at him; his eyes were burning with the desire to kiss her. She stood up and said, "Did you dress me this morning before I." Her sentence was cut short for InuYasha had started to nibble on her neck and throat. She moaned and argued with herself, "Why do you have to accept his kiss? You know that you MUST kill him!!!" "HE loves me what do you think that I want to do? Kill him and be sad forever, or not kill him accept his love, get married, and live a happy life together forever?!" "I still think that you shouldn't try to do such a thing with him. You know your mother; she knows EVERYTHING that you do." "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY MOTHER!!! I WILL MARRY INUYASHA AND I WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!!!! SO JUST SHUT YOUR IMAGINARY MOUTH UP!!!" "Okay, okay relax I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But Naraku isn't going to be happy when he finds out." Those last few words scared her. What if Naraku hurt InuYasha? What if Naraku.? I don't even want to think about that!!! She realized that InuYasha was starting to nibble on her earlobe, and down to her throat. She made InuYasha stop. She had just realized that Naraku was using her to kill InuYasha!! And she was just a puppet under his control for some time. She had tried to kill InuYasha. SHE had tried to KILL INUYASHA!!!! Those words wrung inside her mind. Rivers of tears fell across her face.  
  
InuYasha carefully wiped them off; she had completely forgotten that he was there. He looked sad, "Why are you crying? Are you mad at me? Did I hurt you? What's bothering you Keiko, you can tell me" "No, no, and no. Yes there is something that is bothering me." "Well, tell me" "It's something to do with. Naraku. He has been using me as a puppet. He told me to come here and to kill you, and then he decided to let me free. It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
After a few minutes of silence InuYasha said, "If Naraku tries to hurt you, he WILL die!!!!!" "InuYasha. I don't think that I should be here. I think you should go check on your friends, maybe they're hurt. I think that I should go to Narakus castle and ask him if I am free or not. (InuYasha was about to interrupt) InuYasha please do this one favor for me. Please?" InuYasha nodded, they headed they're different ways. InuYasha headed towards his friends and Keiko towards Naraku.  
  
Chapter 7: Forbidden Love  
  
InuYasha found that his friends had all gone to the village to wait for him. When InuYasha came into the village Kagome jumped on him and made him fall over. Then she helped him to stand up and did the most unexpected thing, she kissed him right on the lips! Right after they're lips touched InuYasha pulled away. "What do you think that you're doing?!" screamed InuYasha "InuYasha I am sooo glad that you came back. I was worried sick about you." "Sorry to worry you, but Keiko and I had many things to discuss." "Like?" "Like why are you so annoying!?" He jumped away. Kagome knew perfectly well what had happened. He had kissed Keiko she could taste it, she thought, "InuYasha. Do you really love that traitor instead of me? If you do Ill make sure that she dies, that way you will be mine alone."  
  
Keiko had gone into Naraku's castle. She found that she knew exactly where she was going.  
  
She went into a room where there were no lights; she saw only the silhouette of a young man. She whispered, "Are you Naraku?" "Yes. You could say that" responded the young man. "Why do you want me to kill InuYasha?" "(A young girl entered the room) Kanna. Show Keiko her dear InuYasha." The girl called Kanna came out of the shadows and made her small mirror show Keiko the first kiss that InuYasha and she had shared. Then it stopped and Kanna disappeared. "Do you mean that InuYasha?" She could only nod yes. Naraku used a special whistle and InuYasha appeared in a little way behind her. Naraku made a force field so that InuYasha couldn't get trough. InuYasha tried very hard to make the force field go away, but he couldn't.  
  
Keiko stared at InuYasha, then at Naraku. Naraku was walking towards her. She bumped right against the force field, and Naraku was still approaching. When his body touches hers she immediately tried to get away. But she was tied down with metal chains that Naraku had summoned. Naraku kissed her! She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. She was being kissed by the most evil man in the world; and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Then they saw a brilliant flashing light from the other side of the force field. They saw that InuYasha had transformed into a youkai! InuYasha went right trough the force field and approached Naraku. In one movement of Tetsusaiga he killed Naraku and got the Shikon-no-tama back in his hands. It only needed a few more shards to be finished. He turned and looked at Keiko she was drenched in Narakus blood. InuYasha clawed at the chains until they disappeared. He was still in his youkai form. Keiko looked at him, frightened. InuYasha slowly approached her, she stayed still. InuYasha grabbed her by the waist and crushed her body against his (A/N sorry this is what the 50eth time I've said "crushed her body against his"? But, hey, I like it) and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She wanted to stay like that forever, but she broke off. InuYasha said, "Are you all right? Did you not want me to kiss you? What's wrong?" InuYasha sounded worried she said, "Yes, no, and nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice" "My voice? Why would you want to hear my voice?" "I like your voice InuYasha. It's sweet and gentle." "Is it? Never noticed" And with that InuYasha grabbed her and ran out of Narakus castle.  
  
Chapter 8: Is Naraku Dead?  
  
InuYasha had taken Keiko back to the village. They pretended to be arguing so that no one would suspect anything. Kagome on the other hand was already planning something so that Keiko would be dead and InuYasha would be all hers.  
  
Keiko and Inuyashahad gone to the river and washed her kimono so that no one would notice the blood on it.  
  
"So, how are you feeling Keiko?" asked Kagome. "Fine. A little dizzy but fine." Keiko answered "Are you sure that you feel okay? You look a little worried to me." "No, really Kagome im fine. I just feel a little dizzy that's all." "Well. Okay. But you still look a little pale to me."  
  
Later on that day Keiko dragged InuYasha outside and told him that she had smelled Narakus scent somewhere in the village. InuYasha screamed and cursed a million times. When he relaxed a little then he asked her to tell him where and when. After that InuYasha went out to look for Naraku.  
  
When InuYasha came back he stared at the sky. Then he went to look for Keiko to tell her what he had seen.  
  
Then he went into Keiko's room to wait for her return. (A/N Keiko is a Miko. So she went to heal the sick.) When she came back InuYasha told her that he had smelled Narakus scent, but it was weak and feeble. He said that InuYasha could attack him anytime, as long as she could distract Kagura and Kanna. But he didn't tell Keiko what other scents he had smelled, Kagome's and Kouga's.  
  
Chapter 9: Sweet yet Sour Revenge  
  
Kagome and Kouga were talking near a waterfall. Kagome was telling Kouga about InuYasha and Keiko. Kagome said, "Kouga, you are so right. You are the only man for me. That stupid InuYasha thinks that he can get away with kissing another girl." "Kagome. My sweet. You have finally realized that you should not love a hanyou like InuYasha. You should love a man like me, a youkai." Then Kagome looked into Kouga's brilliant eyes and she kissed him.  
  
But Kouga hadn't sensed InuYasha's presence. InuYasha had seen everything. He wasn't really hurt because he didn't love Kagome. But what he heard next frightened him. Because he knew that Keiko had a soft spot for Kouga because he had risked his life to save hers.  
  
~Flash-back~ (Keiko telling InuYasha about how Kouga had risked his life to save hers.)  
  
Kouga's mom says, "Kouga. We are going to be late for the party. Now hurry up. "Kouga argues back, "But mom, I don't want to meet that girl. I want to stay home and watch dad practice his martial arts." "YOU'R GOING! End of discussion." Kouga approached Keiko's house and ran ahead to get away from his mother. Then he banged into a girl, he yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He was about to cuss her out when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a ghostly shade of blue. He immediately apologized. She just grinned at him and walked away. His mother found him soon afterwards and told him that was the girl that was supposed to be his wife later on. He gaped open mouthed after her.  
  
2 days later  
  
Kouga and his family had to stay in the Kinomoto Estate because they were supposed to make plans for the engagement, and of course, so that the kids could meet. Kouga had gone out with Keiko. They were going to go to a waterfall so that they could see the fish there. Kouga thought that was the perfect place to kiss her. (A/N ok Keiko & Kouga aren't like 5. They are like 12. Kouga has to be a little older though. So make him 14 for all I care.)  
  
But when they got to the waterfall Keiko was attacked by robbers who somehow knew that she was the princess of the Northern Lands.(A/N Kouga had gone into the woods to fined some berries.) While he was in the woods Keiko was getting water, then the robbers came and tried to wrap chains around her arms and legs. Keiko tried to fight them off, but she couldn't. The hit her really hard against a tree, there was a branch sticking out there so she cut her arm a little.  
  
When Kouga came back he found a little trace of blood next to the shattered pot of water that Keiko was supposed to fill. Kouga dropped the berry basket and followed the trace, running as fast as he could. When he found Keiko she was tied to a tree. Kouga knew that he could go behind the tree and free her. The only problem was that she was heavily guarded, men in front and behind her. She was looking around trying to find something to let her free. Her eyes landed on Kouga. She smiled.  
  
Kouga blushed and smiled back. Kouga wasn't very good with martial arts, his mother always had thought that martial arts were a waist of time. Keiko knew that Kouga wasn't good in martial arts. But to save Keiko he would do anything. He sprang out of the bushes, a dozen men attacked him. He kicked and punched until his hands and feet were red with blood. Then he grabbed a sword out of a guy that he had killed and started to fight with that. Keiko was trying to get out of her chains; but they were too tight around her. It only caused her to cut herself.  
  
Only one of the men was left. Kouga fought very well, but this guy had tons of experience. Kouga ended up with a very deep wound around his right arm. But he managed to kill the guy, not intentionally though. Then he went to Keiko, he was drenched in blood. Kouga said in a very soft voice, "How. are. you? Are. you. hurt.?" Keiko started to cry. She hugged Kouga.  
  
Kouga fainted in her arms, he was too heavy for her so she fell to the ground. He had been asleep for an hour. Keiko was getting really worried. His pulse was decreasing steadily. Kouga was dying. Keiko knew that she had to keep him awake, or he would die quicker.  
  
So finally Keiko thought of one way in which she could make him stay awake. She started singing. Kouga woke up slowly and said, "I thought that angels only sung in heaven." She blushed and continued until the song ended. She saw that her singing had an effect, but it wasn't enough. Then she thought of what all boys wanted from a girl they loved; easily enough the answer popped into her head, "A kiss." She leaned slightly over Kouga's body so her head was right over his, then she bent over and she kissed him. Kouga stayed awake from then on. (A/N Keiko still doesn't know how to use her magical healing powers, she just started the training.) Her mother could sense when she was lost, so she send a bunch of people to look for her. When they found her, she had Kouga's head on her lap and she was holding his hand. When hey got closer they noticed that she was asleep. They took her back to the castle.  
  
After hearing the story, Kouga's and Keiko's parents agreed that they were perfect for each other. Unfortunately Kouga fell ill and couldn't attend the marriage. ~End of Flash-Back~  
  
"Kouga, I want you to put Keiko against InuYasha." "What?! But Kagome, why would you do such a thing?" "WHY DO YOU THINK?! I HATE HER SHE TOOK WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHTFULLY MINE!!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT STUPID HANYOU A LONG TIME AGO!!!" "Kagome, you know that I would do ANYTHING to make you happy. But. How will I put them against each other if she loves him so much?" "Like this. You will walk up to her and kiss her. Then you will start saying things like 'I love you' or 'I cant live without you.' Stuff that you would say to me." He thought about it for a long time. Then slowly and sadly he said yes.  
  
InuYasha went to Keiko but didn't tell her. He wanted to test if her love for him was really as strong as she claimed it to be.  
  
A few hours later Keiko was heading back to the temple. Kouga was behind a tree. When she passed that tree he went behind her and whispered passionately into her ear, "I love you." (A/N by the way. Kouga and Keiko haven't seen or hard each other since that time when they were younger) She gasped and turned around to see who that person was. When she turned around Kouga covered her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips then he moved down to her neck. She didn't move because she thought that that person was InuYasha. Kouga grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him in a warm embrace. She gasped. 'InuYasha, it was to be InuYasha. It can't be anyone else. InuYasha had been watching everything. He saw that she didn't move away. Then he thought, 'Keiko must think that's me' Keiko moved away. She wanted to see who that person was. But Kouga didn't give her the chance; he just pulled her against him again. He remembered what Kagome had told him, 'Whatever you do don't let her see you or smell you!' But that gave her a chance to smell that person. Then she said out loud, "KOUGA!? What are you doing?! Get away from me!" She pushed him and he fell. Then she picked up InuYasha's scent she approached it. InuYasha stood there with an angry expression, waiting for an explanation. Instead of that Keiko kissed him.  
  
When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. She said, "Im so sorry InuYasha. But I was confused I thought that was you. Believe me if I had known it was Kouga then I would have pushed him away. sooner I mean." He gave her a big warm smile and said, "That's OK. But you scared me there for a minute. Don't do that again." "I promise." When all of this was happening Kouga was standing up and moving toward Keiko. Then when she wasn't looking he grabbed her by the waist, and turned her around. Keiko was very surprised. When she looked into his eyes she fell into a trance. (A/N: She fell into a trance because Kagome put a spell that she had learned on his eyes and that made her his puppet.) InuYasha was trying to shake her out of it, but he couldn't. Kouga thought, 'Kiss me, now.' She tried to get away, but as usual Kagome's curses were impossible to break. 'I don't care what that stupid hanyou thinks. Kiss me now it's an order!' She did as she was told. InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Keiko had kissed Kouga. InuYasha fell down to the ground on both of his knees. Keiko took one glance at him and grabbed Kouga's arm on a command. InuYasha stood there looking at her, she was holding Kouga's arm like a newly wed couple. Then they started to walk out of the woods.  
  
Chapter 10: Kagome's Evil plan. Works?!  
  
Keiko followed Kouga out of the woods. What Kouga didn't know is that InuYasha was following them. He kept whispering things like, "Im very sorry" or "I hope that you forgive me one day" to Keiko.  
  
Kagome was waiting in the layer. When Kouga arrived he told her how easy she was to trick. Kagome kissed Kouga and said, "You truly are the best man in the world Kouga. And your all mine" They kissed for a few minutes. Then Kouga broke off, he had smelled InuYasha. Kagome said, "What is it Kouga? Who do you smell?" "InuYasha" Kagome gasped. Keiko looked up in her dazed sort of way. It was already nighttime. InuYasha was rushing towards Kouga's scent was. Kagome told Kouga to let her handle this. Kouga took Keiko to a shadowy corner. Then Kagome wrapped ropes around her legs and wrists. Then she lay down on the floor.  
  
When InuYasha entered the hiding place he saw Kagome on the floor. He naturally went to un-tie her. She told him that Kouga kidnapped her, and brought her to this place. InuYasha wasn't listening. He was trying to find Keiko. Then he turned on Kagome. InuYasha forced her to stand up. Then he yelled, "WHERE IS SHE?!?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I USE YOU AS A HOSTAGE TO GET KEIKO BACK!!!!!" Kagome looked puzzled; she thought that her little trick would make him forget about Keiko. "I asked you a question, and I want an answer!!" threatened InuYasha. Kouga came out of his hiding space and pulled Keiko along; she had chains around her wrists. InuYasha's demon blood emerged and he slashed the chains away. Then he turned on Kouga. When she heard this, Keiko woke up (I mean from the spell). She was on the floor and InuYasha and Kouga were fighting.  
  
InuYasha was mad. He was much stronger than Kouga. Within seconds Kouga was thrown against a wall, blood trickling down his head. InuYasha was preparing for the last slash. Keiko ran in front of Kouga, "NO, "STOP, INUYASHA!!!!" When he heard her voice his hanyou blood took over. He asked her in a very cold tone, "Why? He kidnapped you. SHE used her little spell things. WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT THEM?!?!?!" Keiko knew that InuYasha was mad at her. She looked at him and told him in a sweet and tender voice, "InuYasha, im ok. Im not hurt. Why are you so worried? They didn't do me any harm did they?" InuYasha opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something. Kagome said, "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL THIS KEIKO!!!!!!" Keiko looked surprised; she had forgotten that Kagome was there. Keiko said, "This battle is MY fault?" "YES!!! IF YOU HADNT KISSED INUYASHA THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED. I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY IF YOU HAD NEVER SHOWED UP IN MY LIFE!!!!!!" Keiko looked very hurt. InuYasha screamed back at Kagome, "ITS NOT HER FAULT!!!! It's my fault. I kissed her. I'm the one that caused all this. Kagome, can't you see? It's not her fault if I love HER" Kagome was stunned. She couldn't believe what InuYasha was telling her.  
  
(A/N While Kagome & InuYasha were arguing Keiko went over to Kouga to heal him. She had the power to heal any kind of wound with her hands. She healed him and Kouga thanked her with a soft kiss on her cheek.) InuYasha turned on Kouga to finish him off. But found that he was completely healed. He saw Keiko kneeling next to him; she had a smile on her face. InuYasha saw that they were talking about something. Then she said "Here's an idea. Why don't we go back to where the others are? They're probably waiting for us." Keiko said. InuYasha smiled back at her. He grabbed her by the arm, gave her a quick kiss and swooped her onto his back and they left the cave. (A/N Before the kiss, Kouga swooped Kagome onto HIS back and jumped away.)  
  
Chapter 11: Keiko and InuYasha. are through?  
  
InuYasha and Keiko had gone to find their friends. When they entered the temple 2 miko's came out of the bushes. 1 took Keiko by the arm and dragged her away. The other one stopped InuYasha from following them.  
  
When Keiko was taken away, the miko that was holding InuYasha told him that they had to make sure that she was under no spells. InuYasha was led into another room where they checked him for spells. InuYasha was allowed to go an hour or so afterwards. He met Keiko in the garden. She had also been found spell-free. They talked for a while about Kagome and Kouga. Keiko said, "But, she said that if I hadn't come into her life then that wouldn't have happened." "She's just jealous. Kagome knows that it's not your fault; she just doesn't want to admit it. Kagome has some serious problems, and she thinks that she can get revenge on YOU for stealing ME away from HER, supposedly. She is just USING Kouga for her own benefit. I wonder if Kouga know that." answered InuYasha.  
  
The next morning Keiko was allowed to rest for 2 hours, and was playing outside with Shippo and Kirara. Then Miroku and Sango came outside. InuYasha, Keiko noticed, was very worried about Kagome. That afternoon Keiko decided to talk to InuYasha. When she came to his room she found him sleeping peacefully, she decided to talk to him in the morning.  
  
InuYasha woke up during the night because he heard someone come into his room. He knew it wasn't Keiko. But then, who could it be? Then he started sniffing. 'KAGOME?!?!?!' then he felt someone lying down next to him. He opened his eyes slowly. Then he said, "What do you want, Kagome?" Kagome looked at him, then slowly said, "What do I want InuYasha? I want you." InuYasha sat up. He looked at her as if she was crazy. Then InuYasha said, "Kagome, you have Kouga all to yourself. Why do you want me?" Kagome sat up "InuYasha, what kind of question is that? I don't love Kouga. I thought that if I took Kouga then Keiko would leave you and go for him, then I could have you back." InuYasha stood up and so did Kagome.  
  
Then InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and walked her out of the temple. When they were both outside InuYasha let go. But InuYasha didn't know that Kagome had sent Keiko a letter, saying it was from him. The letter said:  
  
My dear Keiko,  
  
I need to talk to you, please, come and meet me out in the rose garden on the east side of the castle. I will be waiting for you. Come 30 minutes after the moon rises.  
  
Yours only, InuYasha  
  
Keiko thought it must have been something really important. So she waited for 30 minutes after the moon rose, then she went to the garden.  
  
At the garden InuYasha and Kagome were talking. InuYasha didn't know that Keiko was on her way over. Kagome could sense Keiko coming nearer and nearer. So then Kagome though it was time then she pretended to feel really bad. Then, when InuYasha had lifted her up, his hands were around her waist; Kagome lifted her hands around his neck and kissed him. At that precise moment Keiko walked out of a nearby bush. InuYasha stared at Kagome. Kagome didn't open her eyes, she just kissed him. Kagome was very strong (since her hands were around InuYasha's neck she could push his head towards her). InuYasha was so shocked by the kiss that he didn't smell Keiko. Kagome made sure that his back was to Keiko.  
  
InuYasha finally caught Keiko's scent he turned around and saw her. She had silent tears streaming out of her eyes like long rivers. InuYasha was about to say, "This isn't what it looks like" but Keiko spoke first. "InuYasha, how could you do this to me? If you liked her more than me, you should have just told me. I guess this is over InuYasha. I really loved you, and I thought that you loved me back." Then she ran away. That last sentence she said really got to InuYasha, 'I really loved you, and I thought that you loved me back.' InuYasha gave Kagome a very angry glare then he slapped her so hard that she was knocked to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?! KAGOME, WE WERE FRIENDS BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME. KAGOME, WE ARE ENEMYS NOW. DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!" He didn't run after Keiko he grabbed Kagome's hand took her back to where Kouga was. But what he found there broke his heart entirely.  
  
Chapter 11: Keiko and Kouga?  
  
Kouga was hugging Keiko when InuYasha and Kagome arrived. Kouga let go immediately, and started yelling at InuYasha, "How could you kiss Kagome in front of Keiko, right after you SUPPOSEDLY confessed your LOVE to her!!!???" InuYasha, as usual, ignored him. InuYasha went to talk to Keiko, "Keiko, listen to me for just 2 minutes. Please?" Keiko stared at him with cold blue eyes, all the happiness seemed to have been drained out, and nodded her head. "Thank you. What happened was that KAGOME kissed ME. I didn't kiss her. Keiko you have to believe me. Im telling you the truth. If you believe me then. then. move away from Kouga." Keiko took a step towards Kouga. "You don't believe me do you Keiko?" she shook her head in a "no" kind of way. "Why don't you believe me Keiko? I love you." Keiko answered in a very dull tone, "I don't believe you because I know that you cant forget all those times that Kagome helped you. I know that you would rather give your life for her-" "WHAT!!?? I WOULD NEVER PUT HER ABOVE YOU KEIKO. I DON'T LOVE HER. I love YOU. Why can't you be mad at HER instead of ME? She is the one that made me kiss her."  
  
Kouga and Kagome remained silent; they didn't want to get involved in a fight between 2 demons that were really angry at each other. Then Kagome took InuYasha's arm and said, "InuYasha, don't deny our love. You know that you rather have-" "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS FIGHT!!!!!" Kagome immediately let go. Kouga took a hold of Keiko's arm and said to InuYasha, "InuYasha, just let her go. She doesn't want to be with you anymore." Kouga started to walk away with Keiko.  
  
InuYasha got really mad and transformed into a youkai. Kouga turned around and told Keiko to go and hide. Kagome knew that if she said 'sit' then InuYasha would change back to a hanyou. So she said, "InuYasha, you know that won't work. SIT!!!" InuYasha went down, but when he went back up he was still in his youkai form. Kagome gasped. Kouga was standing with his mouth wide open; he knew what happened when Kagome did that to InuYasha when he was in his youkai form. Keiko looked very amazed; she was standing a few feet from InuYasha. InuYasha was growling loudly. Kagome approached him and talked to him, well, tried to talk to him. "InuYasha you have to relax. Change back to your hanyou form. Please InuYasha." InuYasha pushed her away.  
  
Keiko started to walk towards InuYasha. When Keiko was really close to InuYasha, he looked straight at her. She didn't seem to care she kept walking towards him. InuYasha said, "No. stay away! I. might hurt you." Keiko looked at him, she smiled and kept walking. She walked right up to him, and started crying on his chest. Kouga was telling her to get away from InuYasha. Keiko didn't listen. She lifted her tear-stained face and kissed InuYasha. Slowly, InuYasha started to change back into a hanyou. He hugged her to him and kissed her back. Keiko broke off and smiled up at him. He didn't say anything; he just smiled and hugged her. Slowly Keiko said, "InuYasha?" "Mhm?" "I believe you."  
  
Chapter 12: Naraku's Return  
  
Keiko had told InuYasha about the letter and what she thought it meant. What she didn't tell InuYasha was that she was putting him through a test. To find out if his love was as strong as he said it was.  
  
Keiko and InuYasha went back to the village to find Miroku and Sango, talking on the front steps. Shippo and Kirara were playing somewhere in the tree garden. Sango looked straight at Keiko and said, "O. Hello guys. Where have you been? It's almost dinner time. Wasn't Kagome with you?" Keiko said in a very tired tone, "It's kind of a long story." Sango and Miroku answered, "We have nowhere to go." Keiko looked at InuYasha, smiled, and said, "You can tell it. I have to go and take care of my garden, im the only one that can actually get in." All 4 of them laughed and Keiko left. InuYasha told them the whole story from the top.  
  
After InuYasha had finished telling the story they all went inside to eat. They found that Keiko was already there talking to her father. When they came inside Keiko ran over to them and told them the good and bad news. "My father says that I can finally leave the castle! He says that if you guys will allow it then I can go with you and help you beat that perverted demon Naraku." InuYasha thought, 'she obviously hasn't forgotten that time when Naraku kissed her in front of me' he laughed silently then he said, "So? What is the bad news?" Keiko looked around at all her friend's faces, and then quietly she said, "The bad news is that. Naraku is still alive." Everyone gasped. "My father said that he is in this castle right now. We have all the guards searching for his scent." InuYasha said, "How'd you get his scent? He hasn't ever set foot in this castle before." Keiko answered, "Hello? Off my clothes. You know InuYasha, don't tell me you don't." "O. yeah. I. forgot about that." Sango looked at the two of them, they were laughing. Then she asked Miroku softly, "What are they talking about?" Miroku replied, "Remember that InuYasha told us what Naraku had done to Keiko? Remember that InuYasha slashed at Naraku but he managed to get away? Keiko's kimono was stained with Naraku's blood." "O. I understand now" Then Keiko said, "Well I think that its time to go and eat. Don't you?" everyone nodded and they set off towards the eating place.  
  
Chapter 13: Keiko is kidnapped  
  
After they finished eating they went to sleep. InuYasha didn't want to leave Keiko alone so he went with her to her room. She sat down and leaned against the wall. She looked very worried. Then InuYasha said, "Don't worry. Naraku has absolutely no way of getting past me. I won't let him near you. 


End file.
